


[extra] nemo malus felix

by cm (mumblemutter)



Series: Yolare [4]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Extremely Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Reposted <a href="http://lokiagentofhotness.tumblr.com/post/44629592103/">from Tumblr</a>. Most vaguely inspired <a href="http://arsonist01.tumblr.com/post/43626366036">by this gifset</a>.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	[extra] nemo malus felix

**Author's Note:**

> (Reposted [from Tumblr](http://lokiagentofhotness.tumblr.com/post/44629592103/). Most vaguely inspired [by this gifset](http://arsonist01.tumblr.com/post/43626366036).)

**(sailing to norway)**

Balder's wedding is apparently to be held on a cruise ship, generously paid for by Karnilla's parents. A long weekend and five hundred guests, slightly more than half on Karnilla's side. Loki says, staring up at the gigantic ship before they board, "Oh this will be fun, I'm certain."

"You promised to behave," Thor says, leaning into Loki so only he can hear.

"Yes, and then you'll owe me. I'd be more worried if I were you."

Thor frowns.

Loki shoves his bag at him and starts walking up the gangway leading into the ship. He turns around halfway and spreads his hands out wide. "Me on a boat for three days. What could possibly go wrong? It's not as if I have a deathly fear of water or anything."

Mother shakes her head, but Thor offers her a reassuring smile, and she pats him on the arm.

Everyone insists on conspiring against him. It's most dreadful. He can behave if he wants to. Besides, what's he going to do, set the ship on fire?

"You gonna be okay?" Thor asks, as he follows Loki into the ship.

Loki shrugs, swallows his nervousness. "Swimming pool bad, ocean bad. Big ship surrounded by ocean, no problem. I'll try not to lean over any railings."

Thor doesn't look convinced, but doesn't push the matter.

Loki will be fine.

 

**(the mishap)**

Their room has two double beds and a balcony, and comes with an attached whirlpool tub that overlooks the sea. Which is fantastic if Loki keeps away from the balcony, save for how Mom and Dad are sharing the next room. Still, if they draw the curtains and - Loki bangs experimentally on the wall. "Yes?" Mom calls out, only barely muffled.

Thor tilts his head, then shrugs before he motions for Loki to come close. "I think if we close the balcony doors."

"That might work. Or we could explore. It's a big ship."

"It is."

So that's what they do for the next few hours, wander around, doing their level best to avoid familiar faces. Loki keeps away the edges of the decks, and it's almost enough to convince himself they're on dry land. Until Thor tires of it and traps Loki behind a staircase on a relatively empty deck. Loki clutches at Thor's hoodie, goes, "I'll never let go, Jack. I promise."

"Who's Jack?"

"Nevermind." He kisses Thor before he can answer, slides his hand down the back of his jeans to pull him closer.

-

Loki blames Thor, afterwards. Thor just shrugs in annoyance and says optimistically, "Maybe we won't see him again."

"Are you stupid? Everyone on this ship is either a guest of ours or a guest of Karnilla's. They're all going to be at the wedding. This is a disaster."

"He seemed okay."

He'd smirked, actually, after politely clearing his throat. "Don't mind me," he said, "I was just passing by. Don't worry, I'm not judgmental." Then he'd licked his lips, and Loki had found himself edging behind Thor.

"We could be really lucky," Thor tries again, and Loki puts his head in his hands.

"We need a plan of action."

"No," Thor says, and drags Loki back to their cabin.

"I will not be distracted by your cock," Loki says, as Thor pushes him down onto the bed and climbs on top of him.

"Be quiet," Thor says, putting a finger to Loki's lips. "Mom and Dad can hear us."

-

They manage to avoid the guy until the pre-wedding dinner, when Karnilla drags him over for introductions: Lance, family friend, Karnilla's godfather, older than he looks, stupid rich. Loki rolls his eyes at Thor and clears his throat when Karnilla introduces him, says loudly, "I'm adopted."

All conversation stops.

Father says, after a beat, "Loki wants everyone to know that he's thankfully not related by blood to any one of us, because there will be dancing soon afterwards."

Loki groans. "No, no dancing, please."

"Adopted," Lance says softly. "But you're still brothers." There's a faint, dangerous smile on his face.

"He's a douchebag," Thor says afterwards, when Lance has wandered off.

"You would know, considering your friends."

 

**(the proposal)**

"Are you serious," Loki says. "Look, it wasn't what it looked like."

"Please, it was exactly what it looked like. Tell me you don't fuck as well."

"That's enough," Thor says, surging forwards.

Loki holds him back, says, "You can't afford us." He types out a ridiculous number on his phone, tosses it at Lance.

"I'll need your account details as well, the funds will be transferred to you in a while."

"You're fucking kidding me," Thor hisses. Loki takes his hand, pulls him a safe distance away.

"It's a lot of money," he begins.

"We need the money?"

"No, but that he'd pay it."

"Because he's a pervert."

"Who could tell on us."

"He won't be able to if I knock out all of his teeth." Thor looks as if he's seriously considering that as his next course of action. Normally Loki wouldn't hold him back, Thor's wanton acts of violence are always entertaining to say the least. But.

"What were you saying about ruining Balder's wedding?"

Thor snaps his mouth shut, glares mutinously at Lance, who gives him a jaunty little wave. Loki has to suppress a smirk. Very few people are not intimidated by Thor when he puts his mind to it. "But you want to do this?"

"I -" Loki shrugs. "Why not."

It takes him another ten minutes, and by the time Thor throws his hands up in defeat Loki's almost decided it's not worth it.

He walks back to Lance, says, "Terms."

"Terms, yes of course. I'm listening. You make a striking couple, by the way."

"No, you don't - That's inappropriate."

"Honest. And you're brothers."

"I'm adopted."

"Right," Lance says.

"So, terms."

No recording devices of any kind.

No touching.

No jerking off in front of either one of them.

"Take it out and I swear I will let Thor loose on you."

"Does he enjoy being leashed, then?" Lance slides his gaze over to Thor, busy sulking in the corner. "I see he does."

"Inappropriate."

"I'm paying to watch you fuck. I do feel that I'm entitled to a little inappropriateness."

"No, you are not. Terms. No talking."

Lance laughs amiably, tugs on his cufflinks. "I will arrive at nine. Do get him ready."

 

**(the repercussions)**

Loki lights candles, for mood. Mom and Dad are at some on-board show, will not be back for some hours yet. Thor continues to sulk, slumped on the bed and glaring at Loki in intervals. "Why are you so into this?"

"It's on my to do list," Loki replies, then sighs. "I am merely trying to make the best out of a situation that you created."

Thor groans and puts a pillow over his head.

Lance shows up at exactly nine pm, proof of money transfer in hand. He takes a chair across from the bed and crosses his legs, waits expectantly and in silence.

Thor just stands in front of Loki for a while, his eyes hooded. "Hey," Loki says softly, sliding his hand onto Thor's hip. Thor flinches slightly, but doesn't step back. Loki tugs off his t-shirt and tosses it onto the bed, and Thor follows with his own. "You can just look at me, you know," Loki says, when his gaze keeps wandering over to Lance.

"You get off on this," Thor asks, and Loki thinks at first he's speaking to Lance, but he's not.

"Maybe," Loki says, licking his lips. "Kind of." He's hard, and he can feel warmth prickling under his skin, but it's not because Lance is watching them. It's because - he grabs Thor by the hair, yanks him down for a hard kiss before he whispers, "Get on your knees."

Thor obliges almost immediately, allowing Loki to drag him downwards, and Loki almost comes, right then and there. He gets himself under control, unbuttons his jeans and edges his cock past Thor's lips, into his mouth and then right down his throat. He can hear, somewhere in the far distance, Lance's exhalation of breath, but it's of no consequence whatsoever, not when he's got Thor like this, not when - he jerks his hips back and then thrusts forward again, and again, and after a while he forgets that anyone else is there, even. There's only Thor, as always. 

He pulls out to come, with the last jagged thought he has, does it into his palm, and holds it out for Thor to lick. When he's done Loki falls to his knees as well, reaches for Thor's cock after opening his jeans. But Thor isn't hard at all, and his gaze is blank, furious, for all that his lips are swollen and wet with Loki's come, and his hair is in glorious disarray around his face. "You could act as if you were having more fun, Thor," Loki says into his ear. Thor merely jerks his head away. It takes a while, but Loki manages to stroke him into hardness, and then then he has him, and Thor is shaking under his hand. But he doesn't seem interested in coming, not until Loki leans forward and sucks down on that spot in his neck, and then he finally moans, comes all over Loki's belly.

Lance says, before he leaves, "It was worth it. Next time, do allow me the pleasure of watching you fuck him." His gaze lingers on Thor, still on his knees and hunched forwards.

"There will not be a next time," Loki says, and closes the door in his face. "So, that went about as well as expected."

There's no response.

Thor stands slowly, puts on his t-shirt and hoodie, and walks out.

-

It takes Loki a while to find him, partly because he expects Thor to return eventually, and he only heads out when it's clear he won't. He's on the top-level deck, hands tucked into the pockets of his hoodie and blinking heavily. "Oh for heaven's sake, Thor. There's no need to be such a drama queen."

Thor mutters, "Wow," under his breath, and continues to blink away tears. "You can't just pimp me out like I'm some kind of rentboy."

"Hey, I was there too, remember? It's not as if I sold you to him for the night. I don't think you quite understand the concept of pimping someone out." The ship rocks slightly, and Loki has to clutch at the railing, fight down nausea and terror. "Now would you please step a little further away from the deck so we can have this conversation in a safer place."

Thor doesn't move. Instead a look of resignation crosses his face. "I didn't want to."

"You agreed to it!" He's yelling by now, unable to help himself and grateful that the wind probably means their voices won't carry. They're still too close to the fucking edge. Saltwater hits his face, and he wipes it away furiously before returning his hands back to the safety of the railing.

"That's not the point," Thor yells back, and he's finally angry.

"That's exactly the point," Loki snaps. "You said yes. You're hardly a sex trafficking victim."

Thor punches him in the face.

 

**(maybe it will be all right)**

The next day, Thor flirts with a girl at the pool, and spends the rest of the morning rubbing suntan lotion all over her body and ignoring Loki entirely.

Loki tolerates it for as long as he can, before he stomps up to Thor and says, "I need to speak to you."

"I'm busy. Later."

"No, now." The girl widens her eyes at the two of them, and Loki glares at her until the smile slips off her face.

"Fine, whatever," Thor mutters.

Back in their room, Loki pushes Thor against the wall but Thor snaps his arms away and rounds the room as if he's trying to keep himself from hitting Loki yet again.

"Look," Loki says.

Thor halts, crosses his arms over his chest.

"Ah," Loki says. This is not how it usually works. Usually Thor meets him halfway. Or most of the way. "Don't hit me again, okay?" He touches his jaw gingerly, but Thor's expression doesn't change. He just keeps staring at Loki, and Loki can almost taste his rage. To diffuse it, then. "Whatever it is you feel I'v -"

"No. Try again."

"You agreed to it!"

"Yup, I did. So I'm leaving." He makes to walk out, and Loki blocks his path, puts his hands on Thor's chest once again, and this time Thor doesn't knock them away. Loki considers his options.

"I'm sorry," he says finally.

Thor merely shakes his head, and there's a horrible sort of finality in his voice when he says, "You don't even know what for, do you?"

Loki drops his hands and Thor brushes past him, but he catches Thor's sleeve before he can go, stricken. "I can't be that person you want me to be, okay?" And now he wants to cry, he can feel the tightening in the back of his throat. "So I'm sorry, I am. I won't do it again."

Thor says, "I'm going for a walk."

Loki just stands there staring at the closed door for the longest time after he's gone.

-

He spends the whole day moping on the deck, and finally returns to the room to find it empty. Thor's probably off fucking that skank, who probably has chlamydia or something. He hopes that Thor will be so beside himself he'll forget to use protection.

Loki dozes off at some point, and it's still dark when he wakes up. It takes him a moment to realize Thor is sitting next to him on the bed. "Hey," Loki says. "I hope she gave you a sexually transmitted disease."

"I didn't fuck her," Thor says. "And you don't wish that. You hate taking medication."

Loki shifts until he can wrap his arm around Thor's waist from behind, presses his head against his side. "Are we over?"

"We should be," Thor says. "It'd be better, maybe."

"I can't stop," Loki says, and doesn't really know what he means.

"Yeah." Thor brushes his hand gently across the back of Loki's head, repeats, "Yeah."


End file.
